Kohona's Meister And Sword Master
by Hyo Kitsune
Summary: Hikari at a young age met Mifune before he set out to death city, she comes back as a Meister and a weilder of the Infinite One-Sword Style. Fem!NaruxKiba Good Kyuu
1. Chapter 1

"Yo." Talking

'Hmm...' Thinking

"**Baka"** Weapon Form Talking

\Break Line/

**Konohagakure **

Walking down the streets of Konoha was a man no older than 20 wearing a brown trench coat over white top and black bottoms, on his back were two scabbards holding at least 50-100 blades in each while being covered with yellow tape saying "Keep Out" On his hip rested one katana.

It was the 4th anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat, as he was walking down a street he couldn't help but notice a number of villagers and what looked like warriors were chasing after a young girl no older than 6.

\Break Line/

Uzumaki Hikari was not having a good day. It started out fantastic, old man Hokage visiting and giving her a sword that he said once belonged to her mother before she abandoned her, about 3 hours after he left her apartment was attacked by various Chuunin with her ABNU guard just watching.

'Bunch of assholes, only cause Tou-san is sealed inside me' She thought bitterly, she met the Kyuubi two years ago. When she first met him she thought he was a sore losing asshole, she even voiced her thoughts.

After that Kyuubi just started for a good four seconds... "I like you!" he shouted causing Hikari to face vault.

And now she was running though Konoha trying to lose her chasers while random villagers and even her ABNU guard pointed her out to the mob, as she was running she noticed a odd man with many swords, he didn't look familiar and he has not heard of her yet because he just picked her up and jumped to a random roof.

After a few of the warriors got up to the roof he spoke "Why are you chasing this child?"

"She's a Demon!"

"She has no right to live!"

"Move it, or we'll kill you to!"

He just frowned and removed one of his scabbards "Kid, find somewhere close to hide." He paused and looked to the mob "I'll take care of this trash"

"Thanks Mister!"

"Mifune"

"Huh?"

"My name." Was all that he said before all the blades in the scabbard went flying landing around him while killing a few Gennin, Chuunin and most of the villagers.

"Addition"

With that he fazed out of site and a few of the Chuunin and two Jonin were encased in blades.

"Multiplication."

With that 13 bodies fell with large gashes in their bodies, Mifune jumps back towards some of his blades while a few ninja followed him, he waited till they were near then hit the three blades in front of him.

"Sword Fang." The three in front were cut down while the rest behind them were taken out by the katana held in his hand.

That's when Hikari's ABNU guard came into the picture the lead one having a dog like mask spoke.

"For killing citizens of Konoha you will be executed" was all that he said while he and the rest of his squad pulled out their Wakizashi.

The next thing that happened surprised him Hikari was running to him while holding onto a Katana, Behind her was an old man about 70 wearing a red and white robe with the kanji of "Fire" on the hat.

"Mifune-San!"

\Break line/

Stopping it there: P bit short I know but it is turning out quite well, see you next time :P

Hyo-Kitsune (Ice Fox)


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo." Talking

'Hmm...' Thinking

"**Baka"** Weapon Form Talking

\Break Line/

**Konohagakure **

Hikari was running to him while holding onto a Katana, behind her was an old man about 70 wearing a red and white robe with the kanji of "Fire" on the hat.

"Mifune-San!"

Suddenly the Dog masked ninja was in front of Hikari posed to strike…

"ARRRGH!!!"

He just had to pity that man, when Hikari saw him charging she un sheathed her blade and swung… she was half his size the swing came up to his thighs… poor man.

Everyone in the vicinity cringed at the sight; it was the distraction that Mifune needed by using one more addition and multiplication the rest of the ninja and civilians fell to his blades.

\Break Line/

After an interesting talk to the old man who was something called a "Hokage" he found out that the young girl was in fact the container of the Kyuubi.

While he was collecting his blades a familiar child appeared, it was day so now he could get a good look at her she had blood red hair and crystal blue eyes, her iris were slits like a cat while she had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"**Ohaiyo Gozaimasu,**** Mifune-San!"** "**Hn. ****Ohaiyo Gozaimasu****" He said quietly** "**Ne Mifune-san where you going now?"** **He frowned; that he did not know, he was going to head to death city word was someone needed a body guard.** "**Death City" He replied after awhile** "**Mifune-san… can I come?" She asked timidly, he wasn't surprised by this. If he was treated like this all the time… he was surprised she hadn't snapped with all that going on every day. But if he just took her he would be in trouble… plus his line of work didn't set well.** '**Maybe… Shibusen?' "We'll see I'll ask the old man… what was he hekag or something?" he asked while frowning, he was never good with titles.** Hokage's Office "**No."** **Mifune frowned, this was hard.** "**If you keep her here she will snap! What if her mother comes before she's even ready to defend herself properly! All Hikari knows is that her mother abandoned her what if she finds out she has a family and they want to kill her!"** **He saw the Hokage frown then he turned out to look outside the village** "**When she turns 16 return her here so she may become a Ninja like her father wanted."** "**I will, but only if she agrees if not… you won't see her again."** **With that Mifune walked out. He had a child to find… great.**

\Break line/

As I said the Chapters are short but there will bit a few bout 2 a day with no college and if I'm creative if not 1 per two days, -_-' but meh. Ja-Ne :P

Hyo-Kitsune (Ice Fox)


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo." Talking

'Hmm...' Thinking

"**Baka"** Weapon Form Talking

\Break Line/

**Konohagakure 10 Years Later**

Walking down the path towards the east gate was a woman, she had blood red hair and crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a black battle kimono and black Shinobi sandals.

On her back was 2 scabbards filled with blades aswell as another one in her right hand while strapped to her hip was a Beautiful Katana, The sheath was pitch black with a fox diagram going along the sheath.

Walking beside her was a man who looked to be in his late 30s he was wearing black ripped jeans and a trench coat his eyes and hair were blood red while his eyes were slit like a cat, on his back he carried a large Zanbato. It was a dark blue with silver edges and on the flat sides it said "Kyuubi Honcho (Kyuubi Cleaver, I think... not too sure about the Honcho)

They were Kyuubi and Hikari.

**East Gate**

"Hey Hi-Chan... lets bust our way though Konoha looks a bit lazy" Kyuubi said while smirking, Hikari just put on a grin that would frighten even the Kinshin.

"What do you have in mind Tou-San?" She asked.

Izumo and Kotetsu were lounging around in the guard booth having no one come in or out yet. That is until they saw two foxes... wait Yonbi and Hachibi Kitsunes... Shit.

"I-Izumo stay here I'll alert the Hokage!"

"What Kotetsu! Coward!"

**Hokage's Office**

In the office were several Jonins and the Hokage himself, they were going over who wanted who in their teams until Kotetsu came crashing through the door.

"H-Hokage-Sama two Kitsunes are on their way here! An Yonbi and Hachibi!" he shouted after finally catching his breath. The Hokage groaned...

\Flash Back/

_**Two Months Ago**_

_She has agreed to return... just watch out. She became a Kitsune Hanyou currently a Sanbi so watch out; she may scare a few people in her fox form." Said Mifune while the Hokage just groaned._

\Flash Back End/

Sarutobi just waved him off saying that he had to go meet someone and not to worry the were probably old friends, That made quite a few Jonin curious so hey headedto the east gate to find out who it was.

**East Gate**

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"**Kitsune No Bi!**" They both shouted at once, once they finished blue flames were brought out all around them, that was until they got soaked by a water Jutsu.

"**Suiton: Teppodama!**" This caused to two Kitsunes to trip and ended up staring up into the irate Hokage

"Err... hi Jiji?"

The Hokage just groaned... he hated it when he was right.

\Break line/

Ja-Ne :P

Hyo-Kitsune (Ice Fox)


End file.
